Free and Unpredictable
by Daysi5
Summary: Prequel to I'll Always Be Here For You. Cammie finds out the truth about who Zach really is, and who her father really was. R&R!


A/N::: okay, so some people were asking who this "him" was and what he did. This'll explain those to things.

Disclaimer::: don't own Gallagher Girls series.

zzzNzzz

"W-what?" I felt my heart stop. "H-how?" he stayed silent. "But… that's i-impossible! It can't be!" I took a step back. 'No. No, this can't be happening!' I clenched my shaking hands, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Your lying," I whispered.

He was staring at the ground. He shook his head. "I… I'm not. I'm so sorry, Cammie. I…" He looked up at me, and I used both hands to cover my mouth to keep a sob from escaping. But it didn't stop the tears of betrayal from falling. We stood there for a while. He didn't move as I cried silently.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl," he whispered. "Why don't you ask me about them?" I had a quick flashback when he first said this to me as I slipped out of the fireplace, asking about my dad. Two different moments. And yet, what was being spoken wasn't.

"Why?" This one word could finish so many ways. Why is he telling me this? Why would my father be a part of them? Why would he be someone he isn't? Why… why did I trust him? All these unspoken questions swam in my head. I was shocked, pissed, hurt. But before he could respond, all these emotions flooded me.

"Why!?" I screamed. "Why would you do this to me!? After everything that's happened!? After everything I've told you about my father!? Why would you make up this lie about him!? After…" I swallowed hard, even though my mouth was dry. "After I _trusted_ you."

"It's kind of hard to explain to the girl I love that I'm part of an organization that's out to get rid of Gillians' descendent, which is her!" he snapped. This sent me stumbling back_. 'Girl he loves? Gillians' descendent? Oh. My. Gosh.'_ He reached out to me.

"Don't." he recoiled, looking hurt. "Don't touch me. Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this. For all I know-"

"Sweet talk…?"

"—You could be the one ordered to kill me." Shock and hurt registered his face.

"Cammie," he said, sounding wounded, his eyes searching my face, looking for doubt. "You don't actually think I would—"

"I don't know what to think of you anymore!" I snapped. "You're part of something that's threatening my sisterhood! The Circle of Cavan has been after us forever, and yet you're the one, the one that has to do the dirty work, making up lies about my dad being with them to and get me sad and depressed and then strike at my vunerability." My voice was cracking, and it was getting harder to talk with blurred eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I wish I could do it all over. But… I can't. this is who I am, Cammie. Why can't you accept that?"

"I _trusted_ you."

"I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was," he says quietly. I buried my my face in my hands, crying. All this time, I thought he was special. I thought he really liked me. I wanted to say, "I love you," but I can't. Not now.

"Why now?" I mutter. "Now that everything's settled down? I was starting to feel… safe!"

"We won't stop until we get you" was all he said. When I looked up at him, his head was hanging, his arms limp at his side. I heard a small sniffle and reached up to wipe my nose. A beat to late though, I realized… _ Zach_ was crying.

"You have to believe me, Cameron," he looked up at me, his voice pleading, his eyes gleaming with tears he won't allow to fall. Despite the situation, I felt my mouth fall an inch open. "Yes, I am a part of the Circle of Cavan. But they'd raised me from birth. My parents… weren't the best people. They… they knew your father. But I'm telling you this now because they've set up an ambush on your school. I was told to keep you here but… I'm not gonna do that. They've given me a warning that they're coming in three days. I was just informed. I… I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to see me again." By now, I was already running out of the library, running through the quiet halls, passing the windows where lightning showed its wrath. I ran down stairs, carefully avoiding wandering girls. It was mostly a passing blur, until I reached a dead end. I pulled down on a brick, and it opened up to a dark passageway. It wasn't until I was halfway in that the realizations came crashing down; Zach was part of the Circle of Cavan. Zach was a spy, for _them._ Zach wasn't a Blackthorne boy. Zach… was out to kill me.

But even as these thoughts sank in, I still knew one undeniable truth; I loved Zachary Goode.

Every thought, every emotion, every feeling welled up in my chest. So I did what us girls do best; scream.

I screamed until I ran out of air. But even then, I would suck in sharply and scream. I screamed everything I felt; anger, betrayal, sadness, confusion, frustration. I didn't stop until my throat burned and my abdomen ached.

After a few intakes of breaths, I started crying. Not all out sobbing, but not just whimpers. I curled up into a ball, letting them fall. I cried until I was numb, but the tears still fell.

After calming myself down enough to walk, I dragged my feet to the end of the tunnel, where there was a small vent with ironed-bars. Water flowed in from the downpour into a hole in the ground that had criss-crossing bars, which I now stood on, letting my shoes get soaked as I gripped the bars on the vent hard, feeling like a prisoner. I looked out into the pouring rain, watching the lightning strike at random intervals. It was fascinating, watching it strike whenever it felt like it, followed by thunder._ Free and unpredictable,_ I thought. _That's what I want to be._

And then I heard footsteps. They were slow and hesitant, without purpose. And heading towards me.

I made the quick decision to squeeze through the medium sized gaps. It wasn't easy, but I slipped through, leaving the other person to a dead end.

I was free. The rain pelted my damp skin hard and fast. It felt good.

And then I was running. I was running through the unforgiving rain. Away from Gallagher. Away from my destiny. Away from Zach. I felt free and unpredictable. I relished every second, knowing freedom like this isn't always guaranteed.

zzzNzzz

A/N::: So, I'm wondering if I should make a follow up to "I'll always be here for you." Tell me what you think, and review! Please? With Zach on top? XP

=^-^=


End file.
